Spill My Heart
by Ashi Ruby
Summary: “So when are you going to have us move in together?” KyoHaru.


Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

Author's Note: As much as I'm a fan of TwinsHaru...I'm just as much of a fan as KyoHaru. Come on, Kyouya is hot! Anyway, enjoy the fic!

Spill My Heart

Haruhi's eyes fluttered open, trying her best to adjust to the bright sunlight of the morning. It wasn't easy, of course; no one really likes waking up, especially when the sun is still at its peak.

She tried to stretch her arms, tired from staying still for long hours at a time, but quickly found that she couldn't – in fact, she found that her entire body was pinned. Confused, she steady her surprise, allowing her sleepy body to fully feel.

Her attention soon allowed her to feel the rise and fall of a chest against her back, the tight arms around her waist, pinning down one of her arms at the same time, and her palms were caught in the vicegrip of two soft, pale-skin hands. Her eyes darted down her body; a male body was in perfect contour with her own, matching even the bends in her knees, although he was much longer than she was, his feet dangling past her. She noticed that they were still dressed in daytime clothes, allowing her to assume they had just "crashed" on her bed without a thought that they were going to fall asleep like this.

Turning her head slightly to get a look at his face but without disturbing her sleepmate, her eyes widened at the sight of seeing black hair strewn in front of the peaceful face of Kyouya Ohtori.

His glasses off, assuming to be on the nightstand beside the bed, and lips slightly parted in slumber, Kyouya was laying so close to the brunette, his nose buried into her hair, that she found herself blushing profusely at the thoughts that were running through her head.

The two of them slept together? How? Why? What happened to lead to this?

Steadying her breathing, as well as her racing heart, Haruhi let out a sigh, turning her head around to stare at the blank wall before her, trying to retrace all the events in her head.

An accident...a drink or two...rain...lost breath...and then...

_It all happened so fast. One moment Haruhi was walking down the street, looking both ways before crossing, of course, but then the next, she heard someone yell her name and a force pull her back and to the ground, landing onto someone in the process._

_Her eyes were shut on impact, but as the shock wore away, she opened them and promptly gasped at the sight before her: a head-on collision of vehicles, with very apparent injuries, and without the sudden intervention, Haruhi would have surely been hurt – or killed._

"_Are you all right, Haruhi?"_

_For the first time, the brunette looked up and saw the familiar face of her rescuer, his glasses-clad and black-haired features remaining unchanged in the years since they had both graduated Ouran Academy, "Kyouya-senpai!"_

_Standing up with her still wrapped in his arms, the former Shadow King smirked, "At least the event hasn't affected your memory. I would've thought that the bright lawyer-to-be would've been smarter than to walk out into traffic."_

"_The light was red and the sign said to walk. I wasn't expecting someone to be charging at who knows what speed running the light and then crash into another car."_

"_Yes, I know that."_

_Haruhi sighed through curved lips, "Thank you. I'm very grateful that you saved my life, Kyouya-senpai."_

_Kyouya nodded, then smirked, making the brunette's face falter, "You're welcome, Haruhi, but you know...you now owe me a bit of a debt."_

_She knew it; even after all these years he was still about debts and paybacks. Without saying a word, she looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to list his terms. Catching on to her look, he just shifted his glasses onto his nose, "It's nothing major, Haruhi. Just a few drinks that you'll pay for?"_

_Somehow or another, there was a catch to it, she knew it, but she agreed; after all, he did save her life._

_

* * *

_"_Always a catch, always a catch," Haruhi muttered as she watched Kyouya downed his fourth (or was it fifth?) flask of sake of the evening._

_And the surprise for the evening was that he was not drunk, or even tipsy for that matter. That night, Haruhi had to admit, she learned that the former Shadow King had a great tolerance for alcohol. Must come from having to deal with Tamaki for a great many years, she would have to wager a guess._

"_You said a few drinks, senpai, not an entire barful."_

"_Ah, but Haruhi, for me, this is a few drinks. Don't you, after winning a big case, go out for drinks with your fellow workers?"_

"_Actually, no. I prefer going out to lunch, then coming home to a nice bubble bath to music and a long night of sleep."_

_Kyouya smirked, "Typical of you to be so quiet, Haruhi, in your commoner's way." With that said, and the brunette steaming over it, he took a swig of the newest arrival of sake to their location._

"_You know...I was curious, why were you even there in the first place? I mean, usually, you'd be in a limousine being driven around, not walking around like a "commoner" would. So why were you there?"_

_Finishing the flask down, he placed it down then looked over at Haruhi with softened orbs, "Being the third son meant living up to everything and more. However, my father wanted more than what I could give him."_

"_Senpai, what are you..."_

"_I gave up my right to be an Ohtori. Heh...I'm as much of a commoner as you are, working to pay bills, eat my daily meals, and live in a lifestyle that is suitable for me. I still have my name, but none of the rights to it."_

_Bombshell of the lifetime coming through; Haruhi would've never thought that the almighty Kyouya would be much like her. Apartment living and a part-time job is something she never imagined for him, especially since she always figured he would surpass his brothers and would become the heir of the Ohtori family business despite being the third son._

"_I'm sorry senpai..."_

"_Don't give me your sympathy, Haruhi. I've come to terms with the situation. However, I will prefer if for now, you could address me as Kyouya. Constantly being called senpai is getting old, don't you think?"_

_With a small smile stretched across her lips, she nodded, "All right sen--I mean, Kyouya."_

_

* * *

__It was raining, and quite heavily when they came to the complex that held Haruhi's small, one-bedroom apartment. It was out of the question at that point to let Kyouya, completely without transportation, to walk home, so she invited him in to stay the night and come the morning she would drive him home._

"_Sadly, I don't have any clothes for you to borrow for the night."_

"_It's fine. As long as I can towel-dry, I'll be all right."_

"_Luckily I got plenty of large towels," Haruhi said with a laugh, tossing a green bathsheet to her guest, "Sometimes I was envious of how almost all of you were taller than I was. Especially Mori-senpai; I always felt so small whenever I stood next to him."_

_Kyouya chuckled, rubbing his hair dry, "You weren't meant to be tall, Haruhi. You were meant to be short and adorable for everyone in the club to love." Childishly the brunette stuck out her tongue at him as she began to unbutton her jacket, hanging it onto a doorknob to drip-dry._

"_Very funny. Anyway, I'll go and get you a blanket and a pillow and get you set up for the night while you dry off. Be back in a few minutes, okay?"_

_He nodded as Haruhi wandered off to the back of the apartment, presumably her bedroom. It was only a few seconds until he heard the crash of a heavy box to the floor, followed by a loud scream and a small "ow" afterward. "I'm okay!" Haruhi yelled, knowing full well that Kyouya had plans to follow the sounds of the noise in curiosity, although she really didn't want him to see her on the floor with a large mess spread around._

_And a blanket. Can't forget the blanket._

"_Seems like you're not," Kyouya said, leaned against the doorway of the room, arms crossed over his chest. Quickly getting up, the brunette cleaned the mess as she could, grabbed the blanket and a pillow off her bed, then outstretched them to her guest, "I got them though! Okay, let's go and set up your bed."_

"_You really have no sense of organization."_

"_I moved into here a few months back, and haven't had a chance to really make this place much of my own. So yeah, not much organization yet. Give me time."_

"_A few months?"_

"_Being a lawyer in a small-term company, but yet dealing with a lot of big cases doesn't leave you with a lot of time to really move in."_

_She looked up at Kyouya questionly, "I mean, you probably didn't get situated right away when you got your apartment right?"_

_His eyes, hiding behind the ever-manipulative frames, shown how taken aback by her statement he was – and a bit angry and regretting he was getting._

"_It does take awhile getting used to living in an apartment, especially since I'm sure you were used to big spaces."_

"_Haruhi..."_

"_Small bedrooms, a quaint kitchen, little space to entertain...it's not easy. And on top of that, you have to work too?"_

"_Just be quiet."_

"_So I'm sure your place looked a lot like--"_

_Haruhi never had a chance to speak another word; within the next moment, she was on her back on her bed, Kyouya over her with eyes shielded with the glare from his glasses, his hands around her neck to silence her words. "I said to be quiet!" he said angrily, fiercely, his voice completely unlike the Kyouya Ohtori that everyone knew so well._

_Haruhi, however, was surprising calm, staring up at him with her eyes soft and understanding. All the frustration, the shame, the disappointment in being disowned – he never could express it because it wasn't how he was brought up, how he was taught to deal with these situations. Until this very moment, when her words struck a chord in him did he snap._

"_Kyouya..." she choked out, "You won't do it..."_

_His brow quirked._

"_There's no merit...in choking and hating me for what happened..."_

_He pondered her words, surprised by how calmly she was taking this situation, and he let up on her throat, although his fingers never left her skin. "Haruhi..." he muttered, watching as she took in a deep breath, and he realized that he was really cutting off her ability to breathe._

"_I'm all right, Kyouya. I know you were just angry at everything that had happened to you, and up until that moment, you couldn't release that pressure. It's all right; I'm all right with it, and I'm all right now. I assure you."_

"_I'm sorry..."_

"_It's all right, I said."_

_Her breathing evened out, but it wasn't for long before she found her breath caught again. This time not by Kyouya's hands, but by his lips pressed against hers. Her eyes were wide as saucers at the contact; the kiss was hard, demanding, but within the feeling she could tell it was also needy, passionate, caring...a kiss that was perfectly Kyouya._

_A kiss she couldn't help but melt and return as his hands enveloped into her hair and her arms wrapped around his neck._

...Yes, that's what happened. After a very heated make-out session, the two had crashed out on Haruhi's bed, which led to the brunette waking up in the position that she was in now.

She looked over her shoulder again at Kyouya, then struggled as she could to turn herself around so they were more face-to-face. Nuzzling her face into his neck, she blushed as she felt their chests meet with each rise.

"I know you're awake now, Haruhi. No use in trying to go back to sleep."

Moving her head back, her eyes met his, as well seeing the infamous smirk that stretched across his lips so many times back in the old days of the Host Club. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?" he asked her softly, sweetly.

"As well as I could. To be honest...I couldn't even remember falling asleep."

"Did my lips really send you to heaven?"

"Don't be smug, Kyouya."

He chuckled before placing a gentle kiss onto her lips, "A simple joke. However, I'm not going to joke around and say I'm hungry."

Haruhi rolled her eyes, but smiled, "I'll make us breakfast in a few minutes, okay? Let's just get up first."

"Mmm...I prefer breakfast in bed."

"Too bad."

"Such a mean host, you are."

"Yes I am."

She stuck out her tongue at him before sitting up in the bed. As she reached for her slippers, she stopped, her hands freezing in mid-stride. Kyouya noticed this, placing on his glasses before leaning over the bed and placing his hands gently on her shoulders.

"What is it?"

"...A thought just crossed my mind...why did your father disown you?"

Kyouya sighed, "I wouldn't follow the order to marry a business partner's daughter."

"Why is that?"

"Because I already spilled my heart for another. And she's about to make a very delicious breakfast for two."

Haruhi's eyes widened, shocked by the bluntness of his answer, then she smirked as she placed on her slippers, "So when are you going to have us move in together?"

* * *

Yay, that's it! And for anyone unfamiliar with where the title came from, it's part of a lyric from the song Until The Day I Die by Story Of The Year.

Anyway, I hope that was good! Until next time!


End file.
